Hidden Lies, Open Tears
by Asheta
Summary: The return of Tidus seems to be a joyous one, but that night of cheer and happiness is blown away when all the peace fades and the true demon beneath Spira's crust awakes with hate of peace. Once again, they are forced to journey and save all they know.
1. Journey Repeated

_Title- Open Tears, Hidden Lies_

_Pairings- RikkuXAuron, TidusXYuna_

_Disclaimer- Sadly, I don't own X or X-2, but if I DID… Wakka would have named his son a MANLIER name. Vidina, pfft._

_WARNING!- Alright, this story is POST X-2, with the GOOD ENDING, so… if you haven't got the good ending, and don't want to know what it is then don't read. And there are plenty of spoilers from both games, I believe. So, yeah. Enjoy!_

_----------------------- _

_Chapter One- Journey Repeated_

_Did you know that the gravedigger's still  
Gettin' stuck in the machine  
Even tough it's a whole other daydream.  
It's another town it's another world,  
Where the kids are asleep, where the loans are paid  
And the lawns are mowed._

_-Consequence of SoundRegina Spektor_

_------------------------ _

Joyous sounds echoed in the small village. Every man, woman and child stood around the young man, cheering as he preformed his father's famous move once again. The blitzball flew over their head, over the silent temple and far out reach. He silently cheered as the surrounding people made various noises of unhappiness.

"Aw, Tidus, did you really have to do that?" Rikku said as the young man approached her.

"Hey, hey, hey. You'd do it, too. Besides, that's my Old Man's trick. I'll figure out one by myself." He responded, not really looking at Rikku. His eyes remained fixed on a lone figure by the temple.

Green eyes followed his, already knowing what they would see. A slow smile crept up onto her face as he pushed him forward, laughing as he spluttered in false anger in her direction.

"Aw, go get her you love bird." Rikku was all smiles when he responded without complaint. She could feel her eyes welling with joy for her cousin; feel the happiness bubbling about inside her until she about burst. Which she did.

"Score one for the Gullwings!" The blond shouted, jumping into the air and pumping her fist towards the heavens. Beside her the Besaid Aurochs shouted their various sexual innuendoes, each one rooting for the male that had helped win them the trophy two years ago. From her spot she could see Tidus turn around and glare at the group fiercely, and she knew a blush was on his tan cheeks. If Yuna had heard the shouts, she gave no notice.

"So…" A low voice appeared from behind her, melodic and soft. "That's Tidus?" Rikku beamed as her shipmate emerged from the shadows.

"Hehe, yep! Star player of the Zanarkand Abes, or so he says!" She said, giggling and leaning towards Paine to whisper the words.

"Zanarkand Abes, huh? Sounds like he's the male version of you. Great." Sarcasm was laced into her voice, though she meant it not in a way of malice. Paine knew Rikku would merely whine for a moment before returning to her cheerful disposition. It seemed far too happy of an atmosphere for anyone to stay unhappy.

"Paine! That's not very nice! Take that back! You know you love me, and couldn't live without me and would totally die without me!" Her shrieking bought the attention of half the village, each one staring with hesitant eyes, as if the blond teen had finally lost what little marbles she had left.

Paine shook her head and walked away, her boots making odd impressions in the village dirt. Rikku stared with phony anger, her arms hanging low and swinging too-and-fro before her attention was stolen away by a horrid realization.

A hideous shadow had overcome the quaint village.

------------------

Silence surrounded the Temple. The palm trees seemed to be the only companion to the dark, looming figure that had shaped most of Yuna's life. She felt a certain form of pity for the building. For the empty statues that gathered dust in the unlit sanctuary. But, something just wasn't right. Mis-matched eyes stared long and hard for some sign as to why this place seemed to be emitting a plea of help, or why she would even feel that way.

The only answer she could come up with was the Fayth, though that seemed incredulous in itself. The Fayth wanted to sleep. Spira was at peace. In fact, she should be joining in on the festivities, enjoying the first night of the man she'd searched for for so long. Multiple times, since arriving at the village with her hand wrapped in his, she had tried to shake the feeling away. Yuna wanted to revel in his company; she wanted to spin her tale, her story.

But the minute he'd gone to talk with Wakka and Lulu, eying little Vidina as if the child might bite, she'd been drawn to the Temple. Her legs moved without her mind, and she stood before the stone doors now, contemplating what it was the Fayth wanted.

_'Come see us, Yuna.'_ Her very soul echoed, it was too much like when they'd asked her to sacrifice them to Yu Yevon. Too much like the pitiful 'sorry' the Bahamut child had given her before the battle against Vegnagun. Though her very being seemed to fight against compliance, she knew her heart would win.

It was only until she'd reached the door to the Chamber that she realized Tidus stood by her side, his face serious, his eyes worried.

Realizing her hesitation the man flashed her his half smile, clenching his fist together to urge her forward. "C'mon, Yuna. You want to go see the Fayth, right?"

Yuna shook her head swiftly, prepared to turn back around and join the group of happy people outside the Temple. She hadn't wanted to worry him, not tonight. "No… no… I just-" She felt a gloved finger touch her lips sending an odd wave of warmth through her body. Blue eyes looked down on her, mirth dancing about.

"You're a bad liar, y'know." He spoke from memory, repeating the words he'd pretended not to hear from the journey they'd traveled together. "Besides, the Fayth needs you."

His hand moved to cup her cheek and he leaned forward to place his lips on hers. They lingered for a moment, his eyes watching her reaction with both eagerness and apprehension. Yuna smiled into his kiss.

"Let's go." She whispered, feeling her breath entering his parted mouth and the low chuckle the reverberated from his chest.

They parted from their closeness, Yuna taking hold of Tidus's gloved hand and stood before the Chamber door. The door opened, and waiting in the round room was the child Bahamut and woman Valefor. Neither seemed to be in a pleased disposition, nor had the couple expected them to be. Taking a deep breath, Yuna led Tidus into the lightless room of the two Aeons.

"Hello, Yuna." The Bahamut child said, glancing over at Tidus as he did so. "I see your wish was granted."

"We've no time for polite banter. No time at all. We've come to the dream's end but still we continue to wake, unable to fall into the death sleep that awaits all of Spira's children." Bahamut gave a quick nod to Valefor, accepting that fact almost unwillingly.

"Do not ask questions, for we cannot answer them. We had hoped, Yuna… Tidus, that after your last journey you would no longer have to save Spira again. We'd hoped you would be able to rest, as we would. But, as we were to fall into our sleep and finally be granted passage into the Farplane, we learned something. And we were only able to save one." His voice was fading fast; the two images of the Fayth began flickering before their eyes.

"You must hurry!"

"Forgive me, Yuna! I could not stop it, but listen!"

_When peace is close at hand,_

_The harbinger of fear shall sweep the land._

_The dead will rise, the dream will lie,_

_Together they shall shake the Earth and Sky._

_Should he that lives but does not take his last breath,_

_Spira shall surely fall unto death-_

Bahamut was cut off, a low scream of a child echoed into the temple. Valefor looked at Yuna with pleading eyes, Bahamut's only held fear. Tidus could feel Yuna shaking, from anger or sadness he knew not.

Another scream came to their ears, high pitched. Both knew it to be Rikku's. Tidus whipped around, tearing his hand from Yuna's as he raced from the Temple without a second glance, impelled with fear. Yuna did not follow.

"What- what do you mean?" She questioned, going over the supposed prophecy once again. Her hand moved to her gun holster, fiddling softly with the metal. The question was never answered; a great shadow covered the Aeons. The woman tried, in vain, to shield the child Bahamut. The woman faced the frozen Yuna, eyes filled with terror.

"Find us! We will help you! Again! Even if it means we can never sleep, we shall not let terror befall Spira!" Her words faded, and the child gave Yuna a final sad smile, meant not only for her.

They left her alone in the Temple, shaking with anger and confusion. Another scream, the smell of flame. Yuna's anger fled to make room for a new emotion. One she was surprised hadn't arrived the minute the boy-child she knew so well from the village had screamed. The hand holding the gun whipped out in front of her, the other grabbing yet another gun. She raced out of the temple, only to be greeted with a scene of tragic.

Each hut lie in ruins; surrounded in purple flames, flame of magic. She could smell the acrid scent of magic in the air. Magic far darker than any Lulu could ever hope to conjure. The fiends had taken advantage of Besaid's sudden weakness, attacking the camp in multitudes.

Without thinking, Yuna ran forward towards Tidus. He held no weapon, but he stood before an unconscious Rikku with the ferocity of a man that could take on the world and then some. A pack of Tindalos Hounds surrounded the pair, snarling and drooling, each with knowing eyes of a feist to come. Yuna allowed herself a mere second surprise for the fiends that weren't originally in this area of Spira before she let loose a series of bullets.

A small sign of recognition was given to her as she joined the party, releasing more bullets on the strong fiends before her as Tidus groped in his pockets in hope of a Phoenix Down or a Potion. Yuna glanced at Rikku's bloodied figure, hoping the Phoenix Down would work on her cousin. Scratches covered her bare mid-drift, her hair had been torn out of the pony tail. Next to her hand was a dress sphere she had been trying to transform into when attacked.

The Phoenix Down didn't work. Yuna could hear Tidus curse something as he leaned down, exposing him far too much to the enemy. More rounds were fired; she began running out of ammo. He was picking her up, carrying her light body as if she were a feather. He looked at Yuna, and nodded towards the hill where she was certain the people of the village had fled.

Backing her way from the vile fiends, she picked up Rikku's dropped sphere and turned to chase after Tidus, not even daring to glance at the ruins of her home. Tears pricked at her eyes without notice, she allowed them to remain.

-------------------

_A/N- Alright everybody. Chapter one is done. This is my first try at fanfictions, so… yeah. Any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, or just anything nice! I love to hear from people! I'll try to update regularly, though I warn you… I am moving in a Month's time and don't know how well it will work out for me. Also, if I make any mistakes, please tell me. I hope you enjoyed it! I'll try and make the next chapter longer. Farewell, and have a great holiday season!_


	2. Yevon Praise Our Suffering

_Title- Hidden Lies, Open Tears_

_Pairings- So far I've decided on mainly RikkuXAuron (When he shows up) and TidusXYuna and slight inclinations of WakkaXLulu… because… well, they've got a kid together._

_Disclaimer- I do not own X, or X-2… but I wish I did. Getting away dressing like that, hair that defies gravity. It'd be GREAT! (By the way, anybody else notice that Auron resembles Bruce Willis?)_

_-------------------------_

_Chapter 2- Yevon Praise Our Suffering_

_I think I'm drowning  
asphyxiated  
I wanna break this spell  
that you've created  
you're something beautiful  
a contradiction  
I wanna play the game  
I want the friction  
you will be the death of me_

_-Time Is Running Out-Muse_

_------------------------- _

Cries and sniffles echoed around the grouped village, sitting by the beach. A small fire sat in the middle, though each person glared at the vile thing with fear and uncertainty. Black faces watched the sky, watched the ground with apprehension. Many coughed from soot that entered their lungs. Vidina cried loudly, begging to be free of the black mess that engulfed him.

Lulu cooed gently to her child, eying the forest for three people she knew to be missing. Paine and Wakka stood by her side, equal faces of worry on their dirtied features. She gave a low sigh, exhaustion setting itself on her. The magic she'd not used in so long tingled through her body, the Onion Knight stood by her side, magic making it seem alive.

"Where could they be!?" Lulu heard Wakka mutter angrily, more to himself than his companion. He shook with anger, with worry for the girl that was like his sister and the boy that had returned.

"Rikku was going to get them… she said they were at the Temple." Paine's voice rang out, calm and collected. Lulu smiled to herself. The girl reminded her much of herself, when she was younger. Before the battle with Sin, before little Vidina had graced her life.

There was a pause, Lulu glanced at the girl and saw her eyes dancing in the firelight, and her hand was to her ear. An odd noise came from the area her hand was.

"Right, Brother. I need you to come to the shore of Besaid, have the ship ready to hold the village. You see the fire?" Another pause, faint yelling. "Yes, Rikku is missing. Yuna hasn't shown up yet. They will be here by the time you arrive." Paine nodded, and released Brother. A sigh escaped her lips. Lulu could tell she didn't like to take the role of leader.

Wakka watched the red-eyed girl with interest; she was flustered after the conversation with Brother, as if the situation finally became reality in her mind. He turned to face Lulu, crouching down to place a hand on his son's forehead.

"Hey, buddy, you gotta be strong." The child's eyes turned to him, tears streaked through the soot. A small bruise was forming on his cheek. "Be a good boy now, and get some sleep."

He turned his face towards Lulu's, meeting her small smile with his own cheeky grin. The man was about to say something when the people of the village began to murmur something, eyes traveling to the forest entrance. His eyes followed, and the sight was not pretty.

Tidus and Yuna walked from the shadows, soot covered and bloody. Yuna's eyes were wary and glancing for enemies, her gun remained in her hand even when the village came into sight. Blood welled from multiple wounds on her legs, as if she'd ran and they'd merely followed. Beside her Tidus carried an unconscious Rikku, even more bloodied that his companion. Though from the fierce look in his eyes, none could be wiser of any pain he may be feeling.

On realizing who it was, the village calmed down. A new hope entered their eyes when the couple arrived. Lulu could hear them muttering about the High Summoner, the Legendary Guardian. She released a small sigh and stood as they came to stand by her. Only Lulu could tell Yuna had cried.

"What happened?" Wakka questioned, standing beside Lulu and eying the unconscious Rikku with fear. Fear that she was not alive.

"She's fine, this will just take a little more than healing and Pheonix Downs." Yuna replied as she holstered her gun. "We have to talk, as soon as we find the village shelter."

As she spoke, half her words were drowned away from a very familiar rumbling. Tidus glanced upwards, half flinching as it flew directly over the village before landing. The villagers 'oohed' and 'ahhed' at the red ship, no fear at all. The young man felt a sort of grin adorning his features, though the situation wasn't too cheery. It seemed Spira had changed just as much as Yuna had.

The group had no time to speak before the doors opened and Brother came running out, straight towards Tidus and Rikku. Tidus had half a second to dodge the Al Bhed's tackle, but still managed to trip and fall.

"My sister! What has happened to my sister!?" Brother screeched, reaching into his pockets and using various forms of Pheonix Downs and Potions, he even tried the ever-rare Elixir. The whole while he wept dramatically. Yuna stood beside him, rubbing his back in comfort. Brother took this chance to cop a feel. Or, at least he would have, had Tidus not kicked him in the stomach.

"Ruthless!" Brother cried as he keeled over, gripping his stomach as Tidus stood with a triumphant air beside Yuna. Said girl gave Tidus a confused and turned to Paine who merely released a small, musical chuckle.

"C'mon everybody. Time to load up and go!" Buddy shouted from within the Celsius, urging the people to hurry themselves up. Fiends had reached the border of the forest and were eying the village with intense hunger, and anger.

As quickly as possible Yuna and Paine ushered the people onto the ancient ship, eyes remaining on the advancing fiends. Tidus was the first to board the giant vessel, Rikku in his arms. He gave Yuna an once-over before retreating. Lulu followed behind him, wary of leaving Paine and Yuna to fend for themselves with only their guns and sword to protect them.

At last, after what seemed to take ages, the entire village had entered the ship. A sigh of triumph and weariness escaped Yuna's mouth. She turned to enter the ship, and join the others on the deck, but it seemed life was not going to be so kind to her.

"Yuna!" She heard Paine, only vaguely. Reflexes and instinct tore the guns from their holster, only to meet Paine's sword before her. Thoughts ran wild as she tried to meet Paine's eyes. Red eyes glowed viciously in the firelight, and behind her the fiends congregated with snarls and bellows.

The ex-summoner could feel a tumultuous amount of emotions run through her. Fear, anger, confusion. Her guns slowly fell to the ground as her fingers lost all feeling. A smirk adorned Paine's face as Yuna began falling to the ground, sleep seeming the only solution to this problem. Dim thoughts recalled a spell much like this, but her over-tired mind could not seem to grasp it, nor the seriousness of the situation.

"See how easily the High Summoner falls?" It was a voice unknown to Yuna. Surely not her dear friend's. "I barely even had to blink."

Yuna's eyes began to shut. She never saw Tidus rush out to her, releasing a light bomb. She never heard the angered yell of another woman being released from Paine's mouth. Nor was she so unfortunate to watch the Celsius ascend without Paine on it.

--------------------

The ceiling fan seemed to be a comfort, something to take the young girl's mind off of the searing pain engulfing her body. Just going 'round and 'round over and over again, it was fairly mesmerizing. She could hear small sleep moans coming from the bed beside her, identifying it as Yuna's. Rikku wanted to turn and face her, but her mind screamed in reply. _'You're crazy!' _It seemed to say. _'You aren't moving an inch until you get some MEGA-POTION in you, at the very least!'_

'Yeah, well... how can I reach into my pockets and get one of those stupid things if I don't move!?' She argued with herself, glaring inwardly at the conscience that was less than helpful. Wincing once again from pain, she couldn't recall a recent time where she'd felt this much pain before. And for this fact alone Rikku knew she wasn't dead.

_'Besides, I don't think death has Yuna's mutterings or the Celsius's ceiling fan.'_ Her conscience muttered. 'Yeah, well, nobody cares what you think.' Was Rikku's swift reply.

Her thoughts began searching for a time when her body had felt this way. It had to have been at least two years. The fight with Vegnagun had been a lot easier than any fight with Seymour, Jecht, Sin and Yu Yevon.

_'Remember that time when you challenged Auron to a battle?'_ Her conscience graciously supplied. Rikku cringed with the memory. Stupidly, she'd challenged Auron to a battle whilst they traversed Gagazet, hoping to warm herself up and have a reason to gloat later on. He'd warned her that he would not go easy on her, and Rikku scoffed at the idea.

_'C'mon, old man! I know you're just trying to get out of a battle. Getting lazy in your old age, eh?'_ She'd egged him on as much as possible. But he never grew angry, just gave her a glance that was something like he'd give a child. At last he'd accepted her challenge, reminding her again that he would not go easy on her. Rikku only scoffed again, not believing.

The battle was long, and for that Rikku was proud. She doubted there were very many people out there that could make the Legendary Guardian break a sweat, but she had accomplished it. Of course, that was really all she could do.

He'd slashed at her with the giant Masamune with a swiftness that couldn't be copied, but Rikku had dodged, throwing in a bomb to catch him off guard. As he was distracted, hand raised to his face to keep the smoke from entering his good eye, she'd struck. Obviously Auron had expected that, for her Godhand met with metal and she was thrown backwards. Rikku groped for yet another bomb as she stumbled, refusing to allow him to win. Again he slashed at her, only this time she could not block. The metal slashed through her magic barrier, and right into her stomach.

For a mere moment she'd felt the pain of a thousand battles, felt the pain that Seymour had felt whenever Auron went crazy-psycho on him. Blood had gushed from her wounds, and Rikku thought for certain that she would bleed to death before Auron could reach into his hidden pockets and take out a Potion. However, it seemed he'd expected to win for the minute she hit the ground with a pained gasp the rejuvenating liquid had washed over her.

"You went too far, Auron!" Tidus said as Rikku gasped for breath, hands stained red from her blood. Auron didn't even bother to reply to Tidus. As soon as her breath came back to her she stood on shaky legs.

"No, no. Really, I knew what I was getting into." She gave Tidus a smile, bright as usual, taking the worry off of his face. "You're better than I thought." Rikku complimented Auron, recoiling from the sight of bloody snow.

"As are you." His reply was brisk and she almost didn't catch it. But he walked away before she could question what he meant.

There was one thing Rikku had learned from her near-death experience. Only one little thing. Never underestimate old men. Especially old men who like to pretend they had broken arms when they really don't. And most importantly- old men who sport giant swords. From that day on Rikku never thought giant swords merely existed to compensate for something men may lack.

A pained snigger was discharged from Rikku as she escaped her memories. That battle was long ago, but it had stayed with her. Of course, saving the world twice did give a person thoughts of immunity. When a cloaked man had entered Besaid in the middle of the fires she had set forth to battle him. She had underestimated him greatly. Taking in his small figure and lack of weapon as pitiful, at the most.

"Purple eyed creep." She cursed to herself, recalling his smirk as he shred her to pieces while she'd tried to change into her Machina Maw dressphere. The shield that usually covered her when she changed spheres didn't seem to work against whatever magic ran through his veins.

"Just you wait, buster, I'll sick Yuna, Paine and Tidus on you, then let's see you smirk. Rotten son of a-"

"Y'know… talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." Tidus's voice came from beside her, but Rikku dared not move her head to face him.

"Ya, well, you'd go insane too, if you couldn't move. You big meanie." Rikku retorted, glaring at the ceiling fan that just continued to spin and spin and spin.

Tidus laughed lightly, removing a Mega Potion from his pocket and draining the blue liquid over Rikku's battle torn body. The teen sighed with pleasure, feeling the pain dissipate into nothingness.

"Finally!" She half shouted, jumping out of the bed with renewed fervor. "You have no idea how boring that fan was getting!"

"Fan?" Tidus questioned, glancing towards the thing with a look akin to worry. He shook it off quickly, and his face changed to seriousness.

"Hey… Rikku." She glared at him, interrupting her stretching. "Who did you fight?"

Rikku paused for a moment, taking in the situation and Tidus's serious look. Her eyes caught Yuna's sleeping form, bedraggled and blood-spattered. The village had not been saved.

"He was different. Cloaked in gray from head to toe. The only reason I could tell he was a guy was from a bit of stubble on his chin. He had… weird purple eyes. And this really annoying smirk. A complete cocky air, too."

Tidus sighed; it wasn't much of a description, really. They couldn't put out a warning like that.

WARNING- COCKY, PURPLE HAIRED MAN WITH CHIN STUBBLE ON THE LOOSE. BEWARE.

The Guado would trip.

Rikku sat back on the bed, knowing full well she hadn't given Tidus what he needed, but that was all Rikku really caught before she headed into the battle that would have surely killed her.

"So, what'd I miss?"

He didn't know where to begin. Much had happened in the four hours she'd been sleeping. The Celsius remained airborne; it's passengers frightened and weary.

"Paine attacked Yuna, every area that has a Temple is in danger, the Fayth are being attacked and dangerous fiends are roaming into cities. We are looking for a place to shelter almost all of Spira. We evacuated Bevelle out of the city limits, but it won't last for long. Yuna was put under a Sleep spell that hasn't worn off yet." He paused, glancing at Yuna who murmured something in her sleep. "I guess… that's the gist of it. For now."

For a moment Rikku was speechless, taking in the large amount of information he'd supplied to her. Her eyes flitted to Yuna, and she jumped out of the bed.

"We gotta wake her up!" She shouted. "We have to find Paine, and figure out what's going on!"

Tidus nodded violently, agreeing with Rikku. He didn't expect the teen to leap on her cousin and begin shaking her with a large amount of force.

"Wake up Yunie! It's time to wakey-wakey. Want some eggs and bakey?" More shaking, her eyes opened very slightly and a groan was released. Rikku had not stopped shaking her.

"Ow, ow. Rikku, Tidus… what?" Yuna's tired mind couldn't comprehend the sight before her. _'Wait… Tidus?'_ The ex-summoner sat up, shocking Rikku who fell into a heap on the floor. The night's events flooded into her mind.

"Where's Paine?" Yuna asked, placing a shaky hand to her head. The look from Tidus said all.

"Yunie, we don't have time for you two to play kissy face." Rikku said, misplacing the glance between the two. "We have to save Spira… again. For the third time. In two years. Okay, this is getting a little repetitive." She continued to talk as she walked down the stairs, and into the hallway. Muttering how Spira should start saving itself and stop relying on Yuna for everything.

The two exchanged glances of slight concern before following the young girl to the deck.

Brother was already exclaiming, "So pamujat cecdan! Cra mejac!" and falling to his knees dramatically until Yuna caught his eyes.

"Yuna!" He cried, about to hug the unsuspecting girl when an even glare from Tidus was seen. "Eh heh. Right. We, uh… need to find shelter for the people…"

"To the Calm Lands!" Tidus shouted, Rikku giving her compliance with her own happy screech. Brother glowered at Tidus, crossing his arms in a stubborn and defiant manner.

"I am the leader here!" He said, casting a glance at the occupants of the ship, daring them to defy him.

"Yeah, a leader without a brain!" Rikku said, knocking on his head to prove that it was quite hollow. Yuna sniggered slightly.

"Brother, it is the only area where the whole village will be able to fit." A single word from Yuna, and Brother was all over it. This did not please Tidus, for he crossed his own arms and a he glared Brother's way. His anger was cut short when the ship lurched forward, sending him sprawling on his backside.

A familiar laugh could be heard, joined by others. Wakka and Lulu shuffled in, the afore mentioned helping the poor blond up. "Things don't change much, eh?" Wakka inquired.

There was no time to exchange pleasantries. The ship had arrived at the Calm Land, the timing short because they had already been near to it.

-----------------------

Hours passed as the group made the Calm Lands livable, setting up tents and what not fairly close to the closed store. The games had been shut down because of the large amount of fiends running rapid. Fiends, it seemed, would be inevitable. They had a tent store for weapons only, for those of the village that decided to take up arms and protect their loved ones.

Tired as they were, things were not done for the heroes of Spira. As the village lay down to sleep, and little Vidina's whines faded into sleep gurgles, they gathered together before a fire once again.

Silence surrounded them, as it did before, but this time the silence pervaded through their very cores. It seemed that so much more was at stake than last time. Rikku perused around, noticing that nobody dared meet each other's eyes. It seemed as if they were almost fearful of starting another journey. It irked her. Just a little.

"Okay, c'mon you guys. We've saved Spira before and we can do it again. No need to get all sad and stuff. Yunie, didn't you have something to tell us?" The blond girl tried, half-heartedly, to cheer this dower group up. She received only a half annoyed look from Wakka and a look of pity from Lulu.

Yuna stared at the fire. Rikku had approached a subject that she didn't know if she had the heart to tell. Even Tidus, who hadn't a chance to think of what the Fayth said earlier, seemed worried about the reaction his friends would have. This worried Rikku.

"Well…" Yuna began, words thick on her tongue. "The Fayth… gave me a prophecy, I guess you could call it that. They told me search them out again." She stopped there and looked up into Rikku's eager eyes.

"Yuna?" Lulu spoke, very softly. She prepared to comfort the girl, but the urge was greeted with a small shake of the ex-summoner's head.

"No, I'm fine. Really." A sigh. A glance at the ground. Her shoulders shook slightly as she spoke.

_When peace is close at hand,_

_The harbinger of fear shall sweep the land._

_The dead will rise, the dream will lie,_

_Together they shall shake the Earth and Sky._

_Should he that lives but does not take his last breath,_

_Spira shall surely fall unto death-_

More silence greeted her. Tidus stared at the ground, first shaking in anger. Wakka stared, open mouthed at the blond boy until Rikku elbowed him in the stomach. Lulu allowed a smile to twitch onto her lips.

"It means nothing, Yuna." Murmured agreements surround them. "Though it does bring something up. The dead will rise?"

"The Farplane!" Rikku yelled, jumping up. "We've got to the Farplane!"

Rikku's mind flitted over the supposed prophecy once again, a wry grin settling on her lips as Tidus and Yuna spoke about preparations. _'The dead will rise, huh?'_

'Shut up, Conscience.'

------------------------

_A/N- Well, yeah. There's the second chapter. Forgive me if I tend to drawl a bit on small subjects. I'm trying to bring a bit of light-heartedness into the story, but it's being really freaking hard. Oh and __**Katsumi-chan **__I really haven't thought much about this. Besides the origin of the enemy and the fact that Auron WILL come back, I have no idea where this is going. By the way, was anybody else just a LITTLE creeped out by Brother's infatuation with his COUSIN in X-2? Because, I was. Greatly disturbed._


End file.
